Many devices may be controlled or operated through instructions delivered wirelessly by remote devices. When a “target” device is in a low power state and not actively connected to communications networks to save energy or battery and reduce usage of communications resources, there is often a significant delay between the issuance of a command from the remote device and execution of the command.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a method and system for optimization of approaches for establishing communications between remote and target devices that balance the user's desire for rapid execution of user instructions with effective management of power and communications resources by the target devices.